Graveyard of a Madman Part 13
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 12 G-33 was a rather small naval base on the central section of the New World. There, Vice Admiral Kitomo Rise was gaining up supplies, and her men were taking some shore leave for a good week before they set sail once again. That was, until Rise heard the news of the discovery of Catman Rinji in Hotdog Island. The island was not too far from her current location, and as soon as she heard, she ran to the communication squadron and put them all to work. The technicians all roused up their Den Den Mushis, all lines were completely busy, and the entire squadron was abuzz. Soldier: Admiral! I just got through to St. Marcus Hospital! They're patching me through to Commander Gregory! Rise: What?!?! How did you do that? over to him very quickly. Soldier: 'I have a friend at the Naval Base in Sukiyaki. her the receiver. ''There was a heavy breathing on the other end of the Den Den Mushi. Rise waited for a moment, knowing that Lieutenant Commander Gregory was very badly injured in her battle. Even though he was a giant, she understood that the little Cat bastard was full of surprises. '''DenDen: H-...Hello? Rise: Commander Gregory, this is Vice Admiral Rise from the Battleship 357th, I know that you're in bad condition, so I will make this quick. I need confirmation that Captain Rinji of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates was, in fact on Hotdog Island. What was the color and pattern of his fur? Gregory: I didn't get... a good look at him... Rise sighed, extremely disappointed, unless she got absolute confirmation that it was, in fact Catman Rinji, she would not have a prayer for getting authorization to change her course. Gregory: 'Not until... he turned... purple and... white. '''Rise: 'brightened. White and purple?! You're certain?! '''Gregory: I've never seen anything like it... He grew so.. large. His attack crippled me. Rise: '''Thank you, Commander Gregory, that is all I need. You get some sleep and remember to drink plenty of fluids. '''Gregory: My pleasure, Admiral Rise. She promptly hung up, and then pulled her Justice coat from the coat rack. Rise: Thank you gentlemen, I will now take my leave! Return to your normal schedule. walked out of the room and hurried with her assistant following close behind. Get everyone off from leave! I want this ship up and running tomorrow! I don't care how much we go over our schedule, we are to make for Hotdog Island, I want to be there as soon as humanly possible! Assistant: 'Y-yes ma'am, I'll tell the Commander. ''The two of them went outside to the very large ship that was docked on the main pier. She started shouting at all of the higher ups, all of the people directly under her, she wanted every man back on the ship immediately, and every single piece of the ship packed up and ready to go before daybreak. They were all immediately on double time until she said otherwise, and they all started to scurry. 'Rise: '''I swear to you, Sergeant Russel, there is no way he is getting away from me this time. This time I'm not going to hold back anyth-- ''Then there came a very loud alert, and all of the base started to scramble. At first, she thought it was a bad weather alarm, and she cursed the delay. But then she recognized it as an attack alarm. She looked out toward the ocean, and something was coming in the form of a ship, a very, very large ship. She couldn't make a pirate flag of any kind, but what she did see on the deck, she didn't believe. It looked like the statue of a dragon, and one that was very life like. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the dragon's wings expanded, and flapped off of the ship. 'Guard: '''All personnel to you battle stations! Stations everyone!!! ''Before anyone knew anything, the dragon blew a gigantic blaze of fire at Rise's battleship, and blasted the hull, causing a huge blowout! The ship went ablaze almost instantly, and many of the men were forced to abandon ship, some of them catching fire themselves as the sails began to smolder. Rise stood amongst the sudden chaos that the dragon caused. The legendary beast began to circle the base, and many cannons began to fire at it. While some of them came close, he was especially good at flight, and he dodged many of them. Then Rise could have sworn that the dragon spotted her, his flight came swooping down, his claw knocking down a turret tower as the cannon plummeted to the ground. The dragon landed in front of her, and looked down at Kitomo Rise. '''Dragon: Kooohohohohoho! Admiral Rise, I am honored to finally make your acquaintance. That was when the dragon shrank, and he very quickly put on his white, placid mask, and was wearing a black uniform that had no remarkable decorations. Kola: 'Good day, my lady Admiral. I have come in order to commandeer a vessel in order to make it to Hotdog Island. ''Rise stood, speechless at such theatrics, and mindless destruction of things that took years to construct. The men around her were far too busy putting out all of the fires to notice that the dragon had landed and taken human form. She sneered at this intruder, and gave him a death glare. '''Rise: '''I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny? I will see you hang for this, Kola! '''Kola: Of all people, I thought you might appreciate what I am trying to do. I just want the Catman's head on a pike, and the same with his crew, and anyone who ever loved or helped him. Just give me a ship, and I'll go away quietly. Rise: 'Taru Taru no Mentsu!!! hand shot forward in the form of tar, and grabbed onto his face, pushing him straight back into a light post where his head was smashed into it and continuously layered with tar! I'll see you roast for this Kola!!! shrieked, her eyes burning with hatred and her jaw sneering with dread. ''That was when a burst of flames came through her tar, and went everywhere. Kola grasped her tar arm with a burning hand, burning it into cinders, then breaking it away. His mask boiled the remaining tar from it and he stood in front of her. There they stood in the middle of that burning marine base, they faced one another down. '''Rise: Why did you kill all of those Marines on that ship. They were merely trying to help you! They were taking you home! Kola: I didn't want to go home! I wanted nothing but death! I wanted BLOOD! changed his hand into a dragon's claw, one that burned hot with mythical fire, and came at her with it. Primordial RAZOR FIEND!!! claw ripped into her side, and though her tar was easily removable, the heat was far different than that of normal fire, and she felt the white heat in a terrible way. Rise: 'GAH!!! Taru Taru no Ouchi! piled up tar at his feet, and then kicked his midsection, sending him sliding straight back, and slipping. ''With no hesitation, she slid across the tar, and jumped into a flying kick, knocking him straight into his face mask, causing his head to bounce off the ground. He quickly kipped off the ground and burned his feet to the ground as they turned into claws. Just as she figured she had the drop on him from behind, he raised his claw up and sliced her across her stomach, causing that horrible burning pain once again. She held her stomach and stumbled back. Before he could slice her again, there came a bullet that came across and struck his side. He wobbled, and grunted loud. He looked over to a lone soldier with a rifle, who took aim once again, but then was blown away by cannon fire that came from the ship that was now far closer to the shore. Their cannons fired, and guns shot from the deck, attacking the marine base. 'Kola: '''Kohohohohoho! It's about time they came! Looks like my friends finally caught-- hardened tar spear collided with his chest. ''He looked down at the spear, then looked at Rise with her arm pointed at him. She was sweating hard now, already she was struggling with him. The burning scars she left on him were not going away, giving light to her greatest fear that he could use haki. '''Kola: Koooohohohohohoho!!! Very good, Rise. Seems you've earned your stripes. the tar spear from his torso and ripped his shirt open to reveal scales, the hardest scales you could imagine. Now prepare to lose them! All around them, the chaos continued. The entirety of G-33 was starting to burn, cannon fire scattered through the structures, and all personnel that was available was firing a weapon of some sort, and soon, dark figures began to immerge from the ship. One figure immerged and jumped onto the shore. As he landed, the marines around him were cut up, and bleeding. Another, large figure jumped from the ship, and smashed into the wall, bringing it crumbling down. Little by little, the Marines were being pushed from their base, and forced to flee into the island. Among the battle, there came yet another sight to behold. The dragon returned, growing into its full size in the middle, right in front of Rise's eyes. She looked up toward the looming dragon as it gazed down toward her. She looked on in utter dread at the horrible death that he had caused. How could he possibly muster such a force, and fit them all on just one large ship. The notion was impossible. She looked at her watch, only ten minutes had passed since she made the call to Hotdog Island. Ten minutes, and the marine base laid in shambles with so many dead. And now she was about to lose her life to a nutcase with no face. The dragon stood, black scaled with a burning red glow emitting between all of them. His wingspan was well over fifteen feat, and he stood at the same height of a very large giant. He grinned his large, pointed teeth down toward Rise, his red eyes glowing as he powered up a fiery breath, but that was when she began to melt away into the ground, her tar form going deep into the dirt, disappearing. Before he could notice, the fireworks were over. Those who were not taken by the battle fled into the island, and all of the gunfire ceased. All that was left was a smoldering base, bellows of smoke, and rubble all around them. Kola: How disappointing, I wasn't finished yet. Just before Kola turned back into his human form, he felt a rumbling in the ground, one that started to get much worse. And he noticed that there came a shadow in his peripherals. Kola turned to see that there was quite an extensive wave of black liquid coming straight for him. The wave traveled over the land like a tsunami, and covered the horizon in how gigantic it was both in height and width. It reached far higher than his own height, and all of it came crashing down, straight onto him, and pushed him sliding straight back, engulfing him in how much tar there was. It was searing tar, and it stuck to him in globs. As it started to engulf him, there came gigantic spikes of harden tar smashing into his primordial dragon scales, causing the dragon, Kola to roar in pain. At that moment, he unleashed the most concentrated flames he could, bellowing from his maw, and blasting away the tar that was around him and on him. The fire turned into a white, shining inferno as he spread it through out the ground that was now covered in tar. That was when a small amount of tar popped up from the vast majority and spattered into Kola's eyes, blinding him and causing him to roar a great rumble of annoyance. Rise materialized into her normal self with her arm stretched into a black sword, and she jammed it directly into Kola's eye. The dragon shrieked in pain as she plunged it deep. With no hesitation, Kola flapped his wings, causing a huge gale of wind that caught Rise off guard, and blew her off of his nose. With a flaming hot claw, he caught her in midair, and she began to burn. She screamed, the pain was so terrible, and with such heat, it hardened her body so that she could not turn into tar and ooze through is fingers. She was caught, and she cringed. The burning was so horrific, she lost all of her energy, and she was very close to passing out. Slowly, Kola began to return to his human state, now holding Rise by her throat. It was then that she saw his face, or lack there of. His hypodermis, the layer of skin below the skin, was black, and his tendons were all that were left. He had no skin graft, and his face muscles hardened to compensate for the lake of an epidermis. Now his eye was completely gone, and his other gazed at her with no eyelid, just a white orb that glared at her with a sick hatred. Kola: '''Koooohohohoho!!! You are so worthy, it is a damn shame that you would never join me. began to walk, carrying her by her neck as she choked. I want you to know that I will take care of the Catman, and he will feel so much more pain than you have now. I will skin his beautiful, tiger-striped fur from his flesh and wear it as the most glorious cape! Kohohohoho! It will be magnificent!!! '''Rise: Errrr! voice You... not even your wife could ever love a sick, perverted creature like you! I hope she sees you like you are now, I hope she sees the monster you've become! He continued to walk, his one eye, switching from looking at her to looking ahead. That was when he stopped, and held her up over the sea water, her feet dangling above it. He looked up at her, and in his own, gruesome way, he grinned. Kola: I hope so too. With a flick of his wrist, he cast her into the blue depths, where she sank, deeper and deeper into the icy cold of the ocean. Rise closed her eyes. Graveyard of a Madman Part 14 Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Chapters Category:Stories